Urban Warfare
Urban Warfare is the fifth chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Completing the chapter in less than 7 minutes and 30 seconds in Among Thieves Remastered will unlock the gold trophy Quick Jaunt Through a Warzone. Plot Nate is driving a stick-shift jeep through town trying to find a way to his destination, while having a phone conversation with Chloe about their rendezvous. Almost immediately, a large military surplus truck rams the rear-end of Drake's jeep, causing it to spin out-of-control. After losing his truck, Drake gets up and begins running from the truck on foot, using his AK-47 to fire at it until it blows up. Once the truck is down, he heads into the city and begins his search for Chloe. He hears voices nearby and gets behind some cover. Several soldiers arrive and begin scouring the streets for Nate, but are then ambushed by a bus of Resistance Fighters. The soldiers try to destroy the bus by shooting out the tires, making it lose control and crash, killing everyone inside. Nate takes out the soldiers, then continues his search for Chloe. With the wreckage of the bus blocking his path, Nate finds another way around. Along the way, he spots a giant helicopter, which flies over him. Nate then approaches a battlefield, packed with soldiers and engages in a firefight. He is also ambushed by a large truck with a machine gun. Chloe arrives to his rescue and fire an RPG at the turret truck.As the two hug, Chloe feels the dagger in Nate's pocket and pulls it out. She asks what they do with it, but Nate has no idea. However, he assures her that Lazarević won't get very far without it. Chloe, however, doesn't trust that, saying that Lazarevic and Flynn have been tearing the city apart and may have already searched a bunch of temples already. Nate examines the dagger, spotting a symbol on it, then directs Chloe to an arch above them that has the same symbol. The temple they are looking for will be matched with that specific symbol. Nate pulls out the map to find it. Though there are literally dozens of temples in the city, Nate suggests they find a higher vantage point, that way they'll be able to spot the right temple. Chloe tells him about a hotel nearby that happens to be the tallest building in the city. The two proceed to make their way over there, but the door through is locked from the other side. Nate climbs over to the other side to open it up. After that, they are ambushed by more soldiers. After taking out the goons, they cut through a trashed building, then come across a large battleground where Resistance Fighters are seen fighting soldiers, getting killed in the process. Walkthrough As the chapter begins, you're being chased by an armored truck. To avoid being run over and killed, you've got to run and gun, firing at it while it barrels down the tight corridor. After escaping from the truck, head down the war-torn street and sneak up behind Lazarevic's men patrolling the area. You should be able to catch them unaware and avoid combat. Either take them out regularly or make use of the propane tanks in the area. Pick one up and toss it near your target, then just press R1 to fire from the hip and Nate will automatically shoot it. To find your way around the bus wreckage, you must climb up the street signs to reach the adjacent building and get inside. Make your way through the buildings to reach a rooftop where an attack helicopter passes by ominously. Continue forward and take out the guard keeping watch over the streets below. Get back down to the streets and make way towards the alleyway where a guard stands with his back to the doorway. Silently take him out and prepare for an all-out enemy assault. Stealthily kill the next enemy in the room and move forward. Once behind the wooden crates, toss a grenade at the pair of guards that stand in the middle of the street. Look to the right and take care of the guard that appears. Turn your attention to the left and eliminate the oncoming guards there. Take special care to defeat any guards that approach with riot shields, as they pack a hefty punch if they get too close. Focus your fire on their shield until they fall to their knees, then get in close and melee the stunned enemy to finish them off for good. Head further down the street while using the riot shield as protection. Clear out the enemies until a truck with a machine gun-wielding foe appears. Just as you think you're about to be mowed down by the menacing machine gun, Chloe will come to the rescue with a well-placed RPG shot. After meeting with Chloe, climb the signpost near where the overturned truck to reach the upper level of the city's streets. Maneuver across the rooftops to reach another signpost. Descend this one to reach street level once again. Back at street level, Lazarevic's men wait with gun barrels pointed right at you. Clear them out by making use of the propane tanks in the area, and by grabbing the riot shield for added protection. Once they've all been taken out, open the door for Chloe and boost her up to the fire escape ladder which she drops down. Climb up to reach the next building. Blast through the wooden planks inside the building, then in the next room, walk up to the wooden debris and press to have Nate lift it up, allowing you and Chloe to pass through. Continue forward out of the building to reach the next chapter. Extra tips Another tactic for taking out the first soldiers in the last shootout in this chapter is to hang for a few seconds in the "El Dorado Hotel" sign and wait for the soldiers to open the door where Chloe is. Then, you can blow up a close propane tank to take down at least two enemies. After that, you can proceed normally with the gunfight. One of the benefits of this strategy is that Chloe will help you take out the enemies without risking to open the door in the middle of the firefight. Behind the scenes *There are two references to ''Uncharted: Drakes Fortune'' in this chapter, one being the sign saying Club Raja and another sign saying Hotel El Dorado. *There are several movie posters scattered around the level for fake movies starring various Naughty Dog employees. *This chapter is featured as the playable level in the PSN downloadable demo for Uncharted 2. However, the demo ends right after Chloe appears, not at the beginning of Desperate Times. Category:Chapters in Among Thieves